¡Devuelveme mi Cuerpo!
by Lord Kaktus
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si por error intercambiaras de cuerpo con la persona de personalidad menos parecida a la tuya? un error hace que Crystal descubra que se siente vivir en el cuerpo de su amigo pervertido de ojos dorados.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! aqui de nuevo el emperador del Imperio del Kaktus, yo c:_

_Encontre este fic junto a otros mientras limpiaba mi carpeta de Dropbox, asi que decidi ponerlo por aca, no ld corregí mucho la ortografia pero si mejore la redacción, asi que ahi les va._

**¡Advertencia!:** _Este fic puede contener altas escenas random y situaciones tontas que nunca pasarían en PokeSpe, ademas contiene altos grados de humor absurdo para algunos, asi que la recomendacion del autor es, Nadie debe leer esto. (?)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¡Devuelveme mi Cuerpo!**

**Capitulo 1**

_Era una mañana fresca en Ciudad Trigal, a pesar de ser una bulliciosa ciudad esa mañana estaba bastante tranquila, hasta que ese silencio se rompe en las afueras del centro de conferencias de la ciudad, al parecer dos jovenes son los responsables del ruido..._

— ¡NO LO REPETIRE DE NUEVO, ALEJA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE MI! — Gritaba una chica de cabello azul recogido en dos coletas.

— Calma Kris, no es lo que crees, es que accidentalmente se me resbaló la mano de tu espalda, lo siento — Decía disculpandose un chico de cabello negro y ojos dorados.

— Claro, claro, y yo nací ayer, si no supiera que eres un pervertido irremediable te creería, la proxima que quieras manosear a una chica ve a la calle y busca alguien que no le importe, no te acerques mas a mi, Adios — dijo bastante enojada la chica mientras entraba al edificio.

— ¡Espera, espera Kris! te estoy diciendo la... — no termino la frase al ver que entro al edificio de conferencias — ¡Demonios! ahora me siento culpable con ella, tengo que volver a ganar su confianza y disculparme, pero como...— agregó bastante pensativo — ¡Ya lo sé! ire a su conferencia de NERDS que me pidió, menos mal aún estoy a tiempo, ¡Oh si Gold! eres un genio — se dijo a si mismo mientras entraba al edificio felizmente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡Ah, por fin apareces Kris, creí que tu tampoco vendrías! tenemos un gran problema. — dijo un joven investigador que vestía como científico.

— ¿Que es lo que pasa Bill? - Dijo Kris intrigada.

— Pues pasa que el Prof. Oak tuvo un contratiempo y vendrá hasta dentro de media hora ¡Y la conferencia debió empezar hace diez minutos! — Dijo Bill bastante alterado

— ¿Y entonces que haremos hasta entonces? — preguntó Kris

— Pues el Profesor pidió que mientras llega los entretengas mostrandole la máquina de intercambio de estadísticas — le dijo Bill — Asi que dejemos de perder el tiempo y ve a mostrar la máquina — agregó Bill mientras empujaba a Kris hacia el auditorio.

— ¡P-pero Bill, aún no supero el pánico escénico! — Dijo Kris intentando evitar salir al auditorio.

— Solo cree en ti misma, imaginate a todos desnudos, y da una conferencia digna de escuchar, ahora ve y haz sentir orgulloso al Profesor Oak — Dijo rapidamente Bill hasta empujar a Kris al escenario del auditorio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Ejem, Buenos dias señoras y señores, pedimos disculpas por la tardanza, hemos tenido un pequeño problema y la conferencia empezará en unos momentos, y para no hacerlos esperar, les presentaremos nuestro más reciente descubrimiento, asi que los dejare con la señorita Crystal que les explicara su funcionamiento — dijo Bill y seguidamente le dió el micrófono a Kris

— Te matare cuando termine esto Bill — susurró Kris a Bill cuando recibía el micrófono

— Solo hazlo — respondió Bill

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡Por fín! ahi esta Kris, mejor buscaré un lugar cercano a ella para que note que estoy aquí — Dijo Gold mientras entraba rápidamente al auditorio donde Kris estaba dando su conferencia — ¡Aqui esta perfecto! — dijo mientras se sentaba en una butaca en primera fila, muy cerca de donde Kris estaba.

— Oye muchacho, este lugar esta reservado para los científicos de la región de Kanto — le dijo a Gold un científico que estaba en la butaca de la derecha.

— ¿Ah si? pues yo no veo que esté grabado el nombre de alguien en la butaca — dijo molesto Gold

— No, pero solo es necesario suponer que la primera fila solo es para los científicos reconocidos de Kanto — agregó el científico.

— Aqui no hay ningun nombre grabado, asi que no me muevo de aqui — dijo Gold indiferente mientras observaba a Kris que estaba casi frente a el.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ...Y asi es como funciona la lógica de la máquina, bien es todo ¿alguna pregunta? — dijo Kris mientras terminaba su larga conferencia, pero aún estaba muy nerviosa

— Yo tengo solo una — dijo el científico que estaba junto a Gold — ¿Como funcionará exactamente la máquina de intercambio estadístico?

— Buena pregunta, pues facil — dijo Kris quien por los nervios se había acercado donde estaba el científico que pregunto — por ejemplo, si queremos un Slowpoke con alta velocidad y queremos un Alakazam con alta defensa solo ponemos el casco positivo en la cabeza de uno de los Pokemon, y el negativo en la cabeza del otro — dijo Kris que por los nervios no se había dado cuenta que tenía puesto el casco positivo y el negativo lo había puesto en la cabeza de Gold que estaba junto al científico que había preguntado

— ¿Y para que sierve el botón rojo? — preguntó Gold mientras se preparaba para presionar el botón

— Es facil, ese botón activa el intercambio, aun no esta probado al 100% asi que aún esta en...— se interrumpío Kris e inmeditamente se dio cuenta que era Gold y que estaba por tocar el botón — ¡NO, NO PRESIONES ESE BOTO...! — No terminó la frase porque Gold había presionado el botón e inmediatamente un enorme pitido y luces salian de los cascos, hasta que al final los cascos se envuelven en humo y se apagan, quedando ambos jóvenes desmayados por los cascos.

— ¡Kris! ¡Gold! — gritó rapidamente Bill mientras corría hacia donde estaban ambos

— ¿Pero que les pasó? preguntaban varios cientîficos mientras se acercaban a donde ambos jovenes estaban desmayados.

— La maquina no estaba probada, y menos en humanos — dijo Bill mientras trataba de hacer reaccionar a ambos jovenes.

— ¡A-auch¡ mi cabeza me duele — dijo Gold mientras se levantaba del suelo — ¡TODO ES CULPA DEL PERVERTIDO! — dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo, e inmediatamente recuperó la conciencia Kris.

— ¡Eso dolió mucho! mejor ya no vengo a estas conferencias de nerds — decía Kris mientras se levantaba del suelo.

— ¡Un momento! — Dijo Gold — ¡Como puedo estar ahi si estoy aca! — mientras señalaba a Kris con el dedo, imediatamente se miro a si mismo como si no supiera quien es.

— ¡Oye, como puede mi sensual cuerpo estar ahi si claramente esta aqui¡ — Dijo Kris, que tambien empezó a ver su cuerpo como si no supiera quien es.

— K-Kris ¿Estas bien? — Pregunto confundido Bill

— ¿Te parece que estoy bien? — respondió Gold.

— ¡USTEDES INTERCAMBIARON DE CUERPOS! — Gritó asustado Bill.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Eso fue el Capitulo 1 de 5, me encanta dejarlos con suspenso, asi que deben esperar al proximo cap para saber como seguira la historia, asi que hasta enconces, adios c:**


	2. Chapter 2

_De nuevo hola, aqui el emperador del Imperio Kaktus de nuevo, ahora les traigo el segundo cap de 5 de este fic, no lo publique antes debido a que el desarrollo de mi hackrom de Pokemon me esta consumiendo mi tiempo libre, pero bueh, ahi les va el segundo_

**Disclaimer**_: Pokemon no me pertenece, solo hago esto porque me aburro y no tengo que hacer, cuando sea mio lo volvere gore (?)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¡Devuelveme mi Cuerpo!:** Capitulo 2

— ¡Silencio y expliquenme detalladamente que paso aqui! — gruñó el Prof. Oak al oir que ambos chicos hablaban al mismo tiempo y no entendia que decían.

— Se lo explicare yo profesor — dijo Bill interrumpiendo.a ambos chicos — Pues vera, le pedi a Kris que expusiera sobre la maquina que dijo, ella lo estaba haciendo bien, hasta que una persona pidió que le explicaran como funcionaba, y ella inconcientemente la puso sobre la cabeza de Gold, y luego por accidente Gold presiono el boton de inicio, y aqui estan, ambos intercambiaron cuerpos — puntualizó Bill

— Interesante, pero dime Bill ¡QUE NO LES DIJE QUE NO ERA SEGURO PROBARLO AUN! ni siquiera en Pokemon esta probado al 100%, eso pasa por no ponee atencion a lo que les digo — dijo muy molesto el Profesor.

— ¿Y entonces que haremos Profesor? — Preguntó Gold — no puedo tolerar estar en este maloliente cuerpo un minuto mas.

— Oye, mi cuerpo no es maloliente, es sensual y atractivo, las chicas lo adoran — Dijo Kris.

— ¿Enserio? ahora dime ¿Cuando fue la última vez que lavaste tu gorra? que no me da la impresión de estar limpia — dijo Gold mientras se quitaba la gorra y la observaba detenidamente.

— Todos saben que la ropa se lava hasta que luzca sucia, mi gorra aûn no luce sucia — dijo Kris cruzando los brazos.

— ¡Como va lucir sucia si es de color negra, imagino que nunca la has lavado! — gritaba Gold

— ¡Ya silencio los dos! — Gritó el Profesor Oak — debo de encontrar la forma de reparar la máquina y revertir su estado actual, mientras eso pasa ambos deberan vivir sus vidas cotidianas en los cuerpos del otro, Gold, tu vivirás como Kris, y Kris, tu vivirás como Gold, punto final — dijo el profesor

— ¡DE NUNGUNA MANERA! — Gritaron ambos chicos al unisono

— Ella de seguro nunca podrá vivir mi complicada vida, es demasiado para ella, ya que como sabra ella se la pasa solo juntando papeles todo el dia — decía Kris.

— ¿¡Que!? ¡Tu eres el que se pasa el dia solo molestando a los demás!, tu nunca sabras lo complicado que es trabajar en una investigación junto al Profesor Elm — Dijo Gold muy molesto

— ¿Ah si? ¡Pues tu nunca sabras como usar "el disparador"! — Dijo Kris haciendo énfasis en la última frase.

— ¿Disparador, que es eso? — preguntó Gold

— ¡SUFICENTE! no quiero oir otra pelea mas, ambos vivirán la vida del otro y punto, ahora tomen estas hojas de papel y hagan un itinerario de sus actividades diarias — dijo molesto el profesor mientras les daba una hoja de papel.

— Una pregunta profe ¿Que es itinerario? — Preguntó Kris

— ¡Solo escribe lo que haces a diario! — le gritó el profesor.

— Esta bien, esta bien, no me grite mas que se le va arrugar la cara de tanto enojo — dijo Kris mientras se ponía a escribir.

— Bien, ahora que terminaron el itinerario intercambienlo, y desde este momento tu Gold ahora eres Kris, trata de comportarte como si fueras ella, asi que deja ya de decir estupideces a cada momento, ahora eres una chica, y tu Kris ahora eres Gold, comportate como el y deja de comportarte mandona, ahora eres un chico — dijo el Profesor.

— Oiga, yo no digo estupideces a cada rato — dijo molesta Kris

— Ni yo soy mandona —Dijo molesto Gold.

— Silencio los dos, tambien olvidaba que deben tambien intercambiar los Pokemon de cada uno, ya que están cada uno en el cuerpo del otro, asi que ambos vayanse y dejenme trabajar con Bill para revertir esto — dijo el profesor.

— Ok esta bien, total no sera muy dificil ser Kris — Dijo Kris mientras salía del edificio — según la hoja ahora debo ir a ayudar al señor Earl en su escuela, y debo ir volando con Tupeon, no suena dificil — Dijo Kris mientras sacaba de su Pokeball a Xatu.

— Bien pajarito verdito, ahora llevame a la escuela del señor Earl — Dijo Kris mientras intentaba montar a Tupeon, pero este se movió e inmediatamente se enganchó con las garras de la blusa de Kris y alzaba el vuelo.

— ¡Oye espera, asi no es la manera de volar corractamente, sueltame pajarraco, AAAAH! — Gritaba Kris mientras pataleaba en el aire tratando de bajarse, luego se perdió en el aire.—

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Veamos, segun Gold ahora debo ir a ¿Refaccionar en Tauro's de Ciudad Trigal? ¡Pero si apenas son las 10AM! obviamente aún no tengo hambre, pero como ahora soy Gold debo hacerlo de todas formas — Decía Gold mientras miraba el itinerario

— ¿Debo ir ahi en Skate? nunca he montado uno, pero si Gold que es tonto puede de seguro yo puedo, y no se porque debo llevar este palo de billar, pero da igual, muy bien, ¡Ahi voy¡ — dijo Gold mientas se subia al skate y comenzaba a avanzar, pero como el edificio estaba en bajada el skate inmediatamente tomó velocidad — ¡AAAAAAH! — Gritaba Gold — ¡ALGUIEN QUE ME DIGA COMO DETENGO ESTO¡ — gritaba mientras el skate seguía tomando velocidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Profesor, ¿Es seguro que en ese estado ambos tomen la vida diaria del otro? — Pregunto Bill mientras veía a ambos chicos alejarse por la ventana

— No mucho, pero debo trabajar en total calma para arreglar esta máquina — Dijo seriamente el Profesor Oak — y admitelo ¡Ver esto sera divertido! — dijo entre risas el profesor mientras Gold y Kris se perdían de vista.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Bien, hasta aqui llego el cap 2, esperare sus reviews, y recuerden, Lord Kaktus sabe donde viven, asi que dejen review c:_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, he estado demasiado ocupado estos dias y no he podido seguir este ni el otro fic, pero en un hueco libre que tuve esta semana reescribí este cap para que quedara molón, asi que espero les guste (Porque si no D:...)**

**Disclaimer**: Si saben que ni soy Tajiri, y mucho menos Yamamoto ¿Porque seguir poniendolo? Pokespe no me pertenece, solo hago esto por diversión y asdf.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**¡Devuelveme mi cuerpo!, Capítulo 3.**_

En el silencio y calma apacible de la pacífica Ciudad Malva en el cielo se divisa a un gran Xatu llevando a una joven que al parecer no esta muy a gusto en el stio donde va, y al instante esta ave aterriza repentínamente detrás de la academia del Señor Earl.

— ¡Ay madre mia, crei que moriría si seguía en el aire!— decía la joven peliazul con la respiración agitada — ¡Oye tú pajarraco! ¿Acaso Kris no te enseñó a transportar gente? ¡Si llevas a la gente sujetandola de la ropa terminarás dejandola caer estando como a mil pies del suelo! — agregó la joven, mientras el ave solo veia condundido lo que su entrenadora decía.

Mientras regañaba al ave y la regresaba a su pokeball no se dio cuenta que el Señor Earl había escuchado los gritos que la joven hacía.

— ¡Por fin llegas Kris! los niños estaban preocupados por ti, ¡Hace 10 minutos debió empezar la actividad de hoy! — dijo el Señor Earl tomando a la joven del brazo.

— Oiga señor, ¿pero que demonios intenta hacer? — decía Kris que no se movía ni un centímetro debido a que era mucho mas alta que el Señor Earl.

— ¿Que que hago? pues llevandote al patio, dijiste que estarías presente en la actividad de hoy, ¡Se lo prometiste a los niños, Se lo prometiste al pequeño Emerald! ¿Acaso los decepcionarás? — decía el Señor Earl.

— ¡Aaah ya lo recordé! si dije que estaría hoy aca y haría feliz al enano cabeza de plátano, d-digo a Emerald — decía Kris sonriendo y fingiendo que lo había olvidado.

— ¡Como sea, apesurate que se estan desesperando! — decía mientras llevaba a Kris al patio de la academia.

— Ahora que lo menciona tambien olvidé que iba hacer hoy, usted sabe, paso mucho tiempo haciendo no se que en el laboratorio del Profesor Elm — dijo Kris fingiendo no recordar.

— Te lo apunté en un papel — dijo mientras le entregaba un papel — yo debo de arreglar unos asuntos y ya me retrasé porque tu no llegabas, es raro porque no sueles ser impuntual, como sea, debo irme ya, recuerda divertir mucho a los niños, y no olvides el cojín en el estómago — Agregó mientras salía apresurado de la academia.

— ¿Cojín?¿En el estómago?¿Para que? — se preguntaba Kris mientras abría el papel y llegaba al patio donde estaban los niños.

— ¡MIREN, KRIS YA LLEGO! — Gritaban varios niños mientras corrían hacia donde estaba la joven y se abalanzaban encima de ella para abrazarla.

— ¡No, esperen!¡Aaaarrgh!¡Alejense de mi mocosos!¡Me estan asfixiando! — gritaba y pataleba Kris, pero los niños seguían lanzandose encima de ella.

— Ya chicos, suficientes muestras de cariño por hoy, si siguen asi nos quedaremos sin actividad hoy — decía un chico rubio de ropas verde mientras quitaba a los niños que estaban sobre Kris — Kris ¿Te encuentras bien? — agregó el chico

— Creo que...ya se para que era el cojín — decía Kris intentanto recuperar el aliento — Gracias por quitarme esa avalancha de niños cabeza de plátano.

— ¿Cabeza de plátano? creo que deberías dejar de juntarte con Gold, ya se te estan pegando sus malos hábitos Kris — Dijo algo molesto el chico rubio

— No, no, has escuchado mal Emerald, no te dije cabeza de plátano, debí de estar algo confundida y dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, no te molestes conmigo — dijo Kris intentando alegrar a Emerald

— Que raro que me llames Emerald y no Rald como acostumbras, creo que te afectó la avalancha de hace rato, y bien ¿comenzaremos la actividad? — preguntó Emerald mientras ayudaba a Kris a levantarse del suelo.

Creo que si, solo dejame ver con que empezaremos...¿Juegos de palabras? menos mal tengo talento para esto, entonces ¡A divertir a los niños! — Dijo mas entusiasmada Kris.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡Aargh! creo que eso de montar skate es mas complicado de lo que parece — decía Gold mientras se levantaba del suelo después de una caída del skate.

— Vamos a ver que sigue...¿Refacción a las 10 en PkDonald's? pero si acabo de desayunar, no creo que deba comer aún, y menos en un restaurante de comida chatarra donde sirven hamburguesas saturadas en grasas y colesterol, aunque pensandolo bien, este no es mi cuerpo, asi que ire a comer ahi. — Dijo Gold mientras se dirigía a un restaurante de PkDonald's de Ciudad Trigal — dijo mientras caminaba en la enorme ciudad y revisaba su mochila en busca de dinero.

— Usualmente no husmeo las cosas de otros, pero es la perfecta oportunidad de ver que lleva siempre Gold en su mochila, veamos... su pokedex... una baraja de póker, eso es obvio... gel limpiador de anteojos, vaya, creí que nunca limpiaba sus googles, que más... ¿ropa interior femenina? no se porque no me sorprendo de esto, a ver que mas hay... ¿Esto que es?, parece un sacapuntas, pero no hay lápices ta gruesos, ¡Ah! debe ser con lo que afina la punta de su palo de billar... — asi siguió revisado la mochila hasta que encontró su billetera.

— ¡Bingo! esto era lo que buscaba, ahora vere si hay algo de dinero, a ver que guarda en su billetera, veamos... una identificación personal, debe ser falsa, Gold es menor de edad aún... un papel con el número de teléfono de una tal Zoey, creo que este papel me lo quedo por si acaso...— pero justo en un compartimiento detrás de donde estaba el dinero encontró una foto doblada en cuatro, al desplegarla vió que era la foto donde estaban los tres holders en Pueblo Primavera antes de tomar sus caminos tras regresar del Frente de Hoenn.

— Vaya, después de todo Gold si sabe apreciar a sus amigos — dijo mientras doblaba de nuevo la foto y la devolvía a su lugar, mientras hacía eso se dió cuenta que había llegado al restaurante que buscaba.

— Genial, al fin llegué, creo que a Gold no le importará que gaste un poco de su dinero — dijo mientras entraba al restaurante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡Pero Kris, aún tenemos ganas de jugar! — decían al mismo tiempo un grupo de niños.

— ¡Pero ya llevamos tres horas jugando! ya jugamos a ponle la cola a Ponyta (_y me clavaron esa cola siete veces en todo el cuerpo. _pensó_)_ , cantamos El Torchic pio y bailamos al oso gominola hasta cansarnos ¿Que mas quieren? — Dijo Kris.

— ¡Ya es la hora de comer, y del chocolate con malvaviscos! — gritaron energicamente los niños

— Esta bien, esta bien, iré por algo de comer, oigan niños ¿alguien recuerda donde estan la cocina y el chocolate? — Preguntó Kris a los niños.

— Al fondo a la derecha — dijo uno de los niños.

— ¿Al fondo a la derecha?¿Estás seguro que nos referimos al mismo chocolate? — dijo Kris

— ¡Si, alla esta la cocina! — dijeron varios niños

— Esa bien, ya entendí, no me griten que los gritos me molestan, ya voy — Dijo Kris mientras se dirigía a la cocina, pero luego Emerald la detuvo tomandola del brazo.

— Oye Kris, te he notado muy rara hoy, actuas como si no fueras tú, ¿Estas segura que te sientes bien?¿Necesitas que te ayude a servir la refacción? — preguntó Emerald

— No, no para nada, ando mejor que nunca, solo que amanecí afectada por el sindrome de la amnesia como Ruby, es mas, puedo hacer todo esto yo sola para que veas que estoy bien — Decía Kris mientras se alejaba poco a poco de Emerald y entraba en la cocina.

— Si tu lo dices... — Dijo Emerald no muy convencido de la respuesta de Kris y regresaba con los demás niños

Mientras leía la hoja de deberes por hacer y preparaba las tazas con chocolate y malvaviscos vió en en una silla estaba el bolso que Kris siempre llevaba, en eso se le ocurrió dar un vistazo en busca de cosas "interesantes"

— Me han dicho que las cosas de una chica son privadas y no deben ser husmeadas, pero como en este momento soy Kris no hay problema — dijo Kris riendose de manera sarcástica.

— Vamos a ver que hay... la pokedex de Kris, vaya, no había notado que su Pokedex era color rosa, veamos que mas guarda... gel desinfectante para manos sin alcohol, debo tener uno de estos, asi evito ir a lavarme las manos antes de comer, que mas hay... Crema exfoliante para manos con fragancia de durazno, a eso se debe que sus manos son tan suaves, pero deben haber mas cosas...¡Genial! un tubo de Mentos, por eso Kris siempre tiene aliento a menta — dijo mientras se echaba tres pastillas a la boca, pero al final había un paquete rectangular algo extraño el cual inmediatamente sacó.

— ¿Que demonios es esto? aqui dice "toallas femeninas con alas" ¿Para que demonios se usa esto? ademas tiene apuntada la fecha de mañana — pero en ese momento fue interrumpida por Emerald que tocaba la puerta.

— ¿Todo bien Kris? llevas ya mucho tiempo preparando el chocolate — dijo el rubio.

— Si, si, estoy bien, fue un pequeño retraso pero ya voy allá con el chocolate — Dijo Kris que rápidamente puso el bolso en su lugar y tomaba las bandejas con las tazas de chocolate.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡Aaahhhh! creo que en mi vida nunca había comido tanto ni bebido tantos vasos de Pika Cola — decía Gold mientras estaba en una mesa dándole los últimos sorbos al vaso de gaseosa — será mejor que vaya al baño antes de irme — Dijo Gold mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía al baño, pero por inercia este entró al baño de mujeres.

— ¡LARGO DE AQUI PERVERTIDO! — gritaban unas mujeres dentro del baño mientras sacaban a Gold del baño dandole golpes con sus bolsos.

— ¡Argh demonios! por momentos se me olvida que ya no soy una chica, asi que haré lo que nunca pensé hacer... entrar al baño de hombres — Dijo Gold mientras tomaba aire y valor y abría la puerta del baño de hombres.

Al entrar al baño solo veía alredor de este, aunque se parecía mucho al de mujeres, lo diferenciaba una especie de orinales que estaban pegados a la pared, pero mientras seguía mirando su alrededor el conserje se le acercó.

— Parece que nunca has entrado a un baño asi en tu vida muchacho, ¿1 o 2? — Preguntó el conserje

— ¿Eh? no se a que se refiere señor — Preguntó algo confundido Gold

— ¡Que si vas a hacer del 1 o del 2! — dijo en voz muy alta el conserje.

— Aaaah, ya entendí, entonces del 1 — Dijo Gold

— Entonces usa los orinales de allá — dijo el conserje señalando los orinales.

— ¿Enserio?¿Como demonios se puede hacer eso en esas cosas? ademas estan al descubierto, todo el mundo me mirará — dijo bastante indignado Gold

— ¿Y?¿Cual es el problema en eso? — dijo el conserje

— ¡El problema es que no soy exhibicionista para ponerme a hacer semejante acto! — dijo Gold molesto con la respuesta del conserje

— Porque no simplemente haces lo del hombre de allá — dijo el conserje señalando a un hombre que estaba usando el orinal normalmente — Solo procura apuntar bien "la pistola" y no me ensucies el piso — dijo el conserje mientras tomaba el trapeador y seguía limpiando el piso.

— ¿Pistola?¿a que se refería con "la pistola"? — dijo Gold mientras se tocaba la entrepiera descubriendo de lo que trataba "la pistola", y en ese instante recordó lo último que dijo Gold antes de marcharse con su cuerpo

— _Apuesto a que no sabrás como usar "la pistola" _—

— ¡Estúpido Gold!¡Cuando tenga mi cuerpo de regreso lo haré pagar por esto! — decía mientras trataba de usar correctamente el orinal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Es todo por hoy, visto que este fic estaba con muchos errores decidí repararlo, y por hacer eso el fic se extendió y ahora serán mas de 5 caps.**

**Nota**: Este fic fue patrocinado por hamburguesas PkDonald's, Eso me encanta!, y por Pika Cola, destapa la pokefelicidad con Pika Cola (?)


End file.
